I. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to trays for containing perishable goods within the tray's interior storage area. More particularly, this invention relates to reusable trays for containing both small and large perishable goods, while providing a ventilation means that efficiently permits the flow of fluids around the tray's bottom and between the tray's exterior and interior. The tray also provides drainage to minimize condensation build up. The tray may be combined with a cover to form a container which includes support means that prevents the cover or tray from collapsing into the interior storage area.
II. Discussion of the Related Art
Various containers have been used for the transportation, storage, and display of perishable fruits, vegetables, and other perishable goods. The container may include a tray or a tray with a cover. These containers or containers often have openings formed in the walls. The openings allow overall ventilation between the interior and exterior of the container. One such example is the L. Hames patent, U.S. Pat. No. 3,286,877 (the '877 patent), which discloses a plastic vegetable container having vent slits in the sides and ends of the tray.
Hames also shows a base having a plurality of relatively narrow bottom stiffening ribs provided for structural support. Within the bottom of the tray drain holes are formed. These drain holes may be used for ventilation, however, smaller items of perishable goods such as blueberries could block the holes, thereby preventing drainage and ventilation of the tray and container. Further, when the containers are stacked, the trays do not provide an adequate passageway to circulate air between all of the containers in the stack. By circulating air into the middle of a stack of containers, all the containers in the stack are more thoroughly ventilated. Therefore, there is a need for a tray or container that allows for such ventilation.
When stacking containers, there is a need to provide ventilation between each stacked container and to containers that are in the middle of the stack. The Heel Patent, U.S. Pat. No. 3,393,858 provides for a spacer attached to all sides of a container to separate the container when stacked. This separation between the containers allows air to circulate into air holes formed in the tray and cover. However, the spacers do not provide an adequate passageway to circulate air between all the containers in a stack. Also, although the spacers allow partial air circulation, the spacers require additional materials, space and expense. The spacers also do not effectively support stacked containers. Therefore, there is a need to minimize the amount of space between stacked containers, while still providing a ventilation means which allows air to circulate completely around and through the container.
To prevent the bruising and spoilage of the blueberries during storage, transportation, and display, a semi-rigid, well ventilated stackable tray or container is required. When containers are stacked, the cover and tray forming the container must be rigid to prevent bowing or collapse of the cover or tray towards the interior of the container. A thicker, more rigid material may be used, however, the economic efficiency of such a container is far reduced. Thus, there is a need for a low cost, yet non-bowing, container.
The present invention overcomes these disadvantages by providing a tray having a unique ventilation and drainage means. The ventilation means enhances the passage of fluids around the bottom of the tray and permits transfer of fluids between the tray's interior and exterior. Further, the tray's unique ventilation and drainage means, is not blocked by small perishable goods contained within the tray. The ventilated tray may be combined with a cover to form a uniquely ventilated container. Also, the container provides a support means which prevents the center section of the cover and tray from sagging toward the interior of the container.